A new life
by greeklove
Summary: This story was written as a Christmas gift for my friend Neteret.I hope you enjoy it as much.This is my first story so bear with me.


For Neteret

A new life

Chapter 1

Horatio parked his car in the underground garage of the MDPD and got out. He started walking unwillingly towards the elevator. This was the first time in his career that he preferred to be anywhere else; it was the first time he didn't want to go to work. On his way to the elevator he stopped in front of the two Hummers, ready to transport his team and their equipment to the crime scenes. For a moment the sight of them made him want to turn around, get in his car and drive as far as he could…but he continue walking.

As the elevator transferred him to the 3rd floor of the MDPD building where the labs were, he was thinking why he didn't leave and if it was too late to do it now. The elevator stopped with a small jolt and the doors opened…_I guess it is too late… _Stepping out of it he was greeted by the receptionist, Paula.

"Good morning Lieutenant .Here is your messages." Said with a smile but in her eyes flickered a comprehension look mixed with compassion.

"Thank you Paula." Horatio said taking his messages and trying not to pay attention to her look. He knew he'd get a lot of them today and he was not gonna let them affect him.

On his way to his office he stopped to talk to each of his team members and be briefed on the progress of their cases. And each one of them gave him the same look.

Unable to handle it anymore he headed to his office. With a heavy sigh he sat on his chair looking all the paperwork that filled the desk in front of him. Although he wasn't obligated, at least today, to do it, he opened the first file. Maybe in that way his mind could be distracted and forget what lied ahead.

The day passed quickly with only one new murder case for his team and the solving of two robberies. Horatio had finished most of the paperwork long ago and was looking out of the window the city of Miami turning on her lights as night was falling.

Well, he couldn't delay the inevitable anymore thought and started gathering his things…_How quiet was up here… Quiet?... Hold on a second… How can labs be quiet? …_At this hour night shift was taking over and besides labs were never empty cause cases never stopped._ That's strange…_

Climbing down the five steps that led to his office he started walking in the half illuminated corridor peering looks at every lab, but no one…_Where had all gone?... _He headed to the break room and as he opened the door he found everyone, from lab techs till police officers, there smiling at him, clapping and yelling all together:

"HAPPY RETIREMENT HORATIO."

He was astonished. He stand there unable to move looking at the room that as been decorated with balloons and even a poster in the wall that wrote "Happy retirement Horatio."

Calleigh, seeing Horatio wasn't reacting, approached him and grabbing him by the arm she pulled him in the room. "You didn't think we would let you leave like that, did you?" said with a smile that lit her face like a Christmas tree.

"Come on H." added Eric who has approached him too, "We have everything, food, drinks, presents and of course a cake!"

"Oh, leave the poor baby alone" said Alexx with a broad smile in her face, clearly amused by Horatio's reactions to the party. "Don't you see he's moved? We manage to surprise him. Mission accomplished"

"Well, he can be moved later." came Calleigh's answer. "Now it's time to party." And started dragging him further in the room.

"Thank you guys." Was all Horatio could mumble.

The next two hours passed for Horatio in a haze. He found himself laughing, eating cake, opening presents and taking memorial photos with everyone. Finally one by one they all started to leave either cause they had to work on evidences or to rest after a long shift. Horatio was left alone in the break room, after he promised everyone not to get lost, looking at the leftovers of his party, remembering a party that had occurred in the same place two weeks ago, celebrating Calleigh's promotion as Head of the Crime lab. During those two weeks has informed Calleigh on everything she needed to know as Head of the Crime lab… _At least I'm leaving my post in the best hands…That's something…_

It was time for him to go. Gathering his presents he headed back to his office where he dropped them in the box that contained the rest of his personal belongings. How he managed to pick up the box, take the elevator to the garage, get in his car and drive home… he never understood. His mind was completely blank.

Once inside his house, he tossed the box in the couch, opened the sliding glass doors that led to the ocean view balcony, stepped out and took some deep breaths to calm himself. He knew that retirement was his decision; he also knew it wouldn't be easy but… _What would he do now?..._He felt like his life has ended.He stayed there for hours looking little waves bursting on the beach.

Chapter 2

The next morning Horatio woke up by the alarm clock. Still tired, having slept only three hours, mechanical showered, got dressed and grabbed his keys but froze with his hand in the door handle… _What was he doing?.. .He had no job to go anymore…_He sat on the couch staring at the opposite wall trying to figure out his next steps. The day was wonderful; maybe a walk in the beach could clear his head.

The beach was full of people of every age enjoying the sun so he decided to sit to a café near the beach instead .After he ordered a cup of coffee and a croissant he started to examine the people sitting around him using the cover that his sunglasses given him. A woman with short brown hair, sitting next to him, drew his attention. She was drawing in a sketch pad two little kittens that were playing one meter away from her feet, in the sand.

Suddenly, as if the woman realized she was been watched, turned her head around and looked him straight in the eyes. Horatio found himself facing two beautiful green eyes wreathed with long eyelashes and little laughter wrinkles in the corners of them. Horatio realizing he has bended towards her, in an effort to see the sketch clearer, he lifted his body and gave her a little smile.

"I'm sorry." Said embarrassed been caught watching her. "I was looking at your sketch. You're very good."

"Thank you Mr…?"

"Lieut…."Horatio stopped abruptly realizing what he was about to say.

"Horatio Caine" and offered her his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Caine. Suzan Brown." And shook his hand. "But you were about to say something else before."

Horatio smiled and lowered his head and removed his sunglasses. He thought she wouldn't notice it. "I was about to say Lieutenant."

"You are a police officer."

"Crime Scene Investigator actually and as from yesterday a retired one."

"Retired? You don't look more than 50 years old!" Said Susan examining him with the expert eye of an artist.

"I'm 55." Said Horatio flattered. "And it was my decision but I didn't know it would be that hard." And as soon as he mouthed these words he realized he was revealing his worst fear in a complete stranger, and yet he felt comfortable talking to her.

"I have retired two years ago on my 50t birthday. I thought it was time to rest and do what I want but never had the time. And it's not that bad. It needs some get used to it. Life does not end with retirement. You just start a new chapter." Said Susan aware of his thoughts and fears.

These words cast a ray of hope in Horatio's soul.

They ended up having lunch together during which Horatio learned that she was visiting from California a friend here. But she ended up 'alone' cause her friend had to got to New York to take care of her daughter who had a car accident. She wanted to leave but her friend convinced her to stay and enjoy herself.

Later that day, and as Horatio had escorted her in her friend's house, between the goodnights he whispered in her ear. "I'm glad your friend convinced you to stay."

"I'm glad too." replied Susan with a smile trembling in her face.

Chapter 3

The next four days Horatio and Susan were touring Miami like two simple tourists, talking about everything, laughing and teasing each other. They spent the nights dining out, dancing in clubs or just sitting in the porch of her friend's house talking about their lives. They felt like they knew each other for years.

On the 6th day of their acquaintance Horatio found himself planting tomatoes in Susan friend's house.

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I promised my friend I'll take care of her garden and now it's the right season to plant tomatoes. After all you offered to help me." replied Susan.

"I didn't know what I was volunteering for." Said Horatio with a desperation grimace.

"That's what retired people do." Teased him Susan. "Plant gardens. So keep digging."

"Really?" And a mock fright expression appeared in his face. "Remind me to cross that off my list."

Later that afternoon they were both sitting in the porch over a glass of ice tea admiring their work.

"Ahh…" mumbled Horatio with a pain expression in his face as he stretched out his hand to grab his glass of ice tea.

"Are you OK?" Asked Susan worried.

"I think I must have pulled a muscle carrying that sack of manure."

"Let me see that."

"I'm OK. Don't worry."

"Are you forgetting my job Horatio? I was a massage therapist for over 20 years. I can help you." And she started to touch his back with her hands. "As I suspected. You injured slightly an extensor muscle. Extensor muscles help us stand and lift objects. Nothing a little therapeutic massage can't fix. Follow me"

"What now?" Said Horatio following her in the house but she had already disappeared in the bedroom. She returned a minute later carrying a sheet and a pillow. After removing the chairs and the vase away from the dining table she covered it with the sheet and put the pillow on one edge. Turning to face Horatio she saw him looking her inquiring.

"I don't have the right equipment here." Said Susan apologetically. "So we have to settle down with what we've got. Now take off your shirt and lie down on the table."

Horatio hurried to comply with her instructions.

Susan put some almond oil in her hands and started with long flowing strokes to massage his back, in order to calm him down and at the same time to promote circulation.

"Is the pressure ok?" She asked.

"Perfect." Replied Horatio with a deep sigh.

Slowly Susan started to focus her hand movements on the injured muscle. But the massage soon became a pleasure experience for her…_His skin is so soft…What's gotten into me?...I have massaged hundreds of attractive men…He's got so many freckles in his back…I wonder if he's got freckles all over his body…Stop that! You're a professional!...But how can I keep massaging him when all I want to do is lick those freckles?..._

Susan was so absorbed in her thoughts and the sensation of his skin under her fingers, she didn't realize Horatio's breath has became deeper and was exhaling difficult from his mouth.

"I can't stand this anymore." Said Horatio and with a sudden move he sat upright in the table and pulled Susan in his arms. His kiss a soft touch of the lips at first became deeper by the moment and soon his tongue was exploring the softness of her mouth mixing up with her tongue in a strange dance.

Moments later, that seemed ages to both of them, their mouths parted to get some air. They both breathed heavily looking each other in the eyes.

"What was that?" Asked Susan in a teasing tone.

"A little welcome, Miami-style." Joked Horatio.

"I think I'm gonna like Miami." Said Susan before sinking her fingers in his hair and pulling him towards her for another kiss.

Night found them sitting hugged in her bed exhausted after two hours of sex games.

"You have freckles all over your body." Murmured Susan while caressing his chest hair.

"Excuse me?" Said Horatio looking her puzzled.

"Nothing. Let's say my question was answered…" Susan hurried to change subject. "What you say we order some Mexican food and then play some more?"

"Whatever you want honey. I'm just glad I don't have to go to work tomorrow."

"See, retirement has its goods." And she rose from bed.

Horatio leaned in his elbow and watched admiringly her naked body crossing the room to wear her robe that was lying in a chair. "I'm starting to see that." Muttered to himself.

Chapter 4

Two weeks later, on a rainy afternoon as Horatio was lying relaxed in Susan's arms while she was stroking his hair she dared to bring up the matter that he was avoiding till now.

"You know, you have never told me what made you retire. I know it was your decision, but why?" Asked trying to sound indifferent and hold her breath ready to change subject in any sing of discomfort from him.

Minutes passed in total silence, broken only by the noise of the rain in the roof, as Horatio was trying to gather his thoughts. Finally in a soft voice she could barely hear, he started a monologue, like he was talking to himself.

"In my line of job, especially as a Crime Scene Investigator I have seen so many death…so much pain…innocent people killed ...families broken. And I always did my best to bring the guilty to justice, to support the victim's family and give them a closure. But at what cost? I've lost my family and many of my team members that were close friends or my second family as we call each other…." His voice broke at this point and his eyes seemed to look at pictures from his past projected in an invisible screen in front of him.

Susan laid there quiet, afraid to interrupt him and only tighten her hug around him to show him her support, to help him finish what he had started so he could finally lighten his soul.

"Have I told you about Ryan?" Horatio's voice broke the silence.

"No." replied Susan lightly.

"He was an ambitious but eager young man and a good criminologist. I guess his death was the final hit, the last drop in an already overflowed glass. I couldn't bare any more losses…any more pain."

"No one can endure so much pain in one life honey."

"So I decided to retire and live whatever years I have in peace and quiet." Continued Horatio like he hasn't heard Susan's remark. "And when that day came I thought my life has ended…but you showed my otherwise. That there's a new life for me after retirement. Thank you." And gave her a little kiss in the palm of her hand.

"It was nothing dear." Said Susan full of admiration for this strong man that the circumstances of life may have bended him, like trees bend under strong air, but not broken him. He was up on his feet ready to face whatever tomorrow may brought.

"So what are your plans now?" She asked in an effort to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hmm…I always wanted to travel." Replied Horatio without thinking and as soon as the words came out of his mouth he realized it was true.

"I think you should do it." Encouraged him Susan. "Maybe it's time to leave the past behind and start a new life."

"Maybe…" replied Horatio thoughtfully.

Chapter 5

Little more than a month has passed since that first meeting, a month of happiness and endless sex, till their last night together finally arrived.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" asked Horatio between kisses.

"We have talked this a thousand times. I must return home. I've already stayed more than I estimated. Besides my cats would have missed me and I can't force my neighbour to take care of them any longer. And no, I can't come with you." Said Susan predicting his next question. It was painful but she had to let him go in order to find what he wants from his life.

"At least let me escort you to the airport." Complained Horatio.

"I've already told you, I hate goodbye's in the airports." And gave a little kiss to his chin. "Besides you have your own plane to catch tomorrow evening. Will you send me a postcard from Spain?" Asked trying to distract him.

"First thing I'm gonna do when I land." And he started to suck her ear-lobe.

"Stop that." Said Susan in a not very convincing tone. "I haven't finished packing and I can't concentrate while you're here."

But Horatio has now slipped his tongue in her ear. "I can always finish packing later." And let herself enjoy it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -

Susan was sitting in her living room in front of her half-finished painting of a cat napping in a meadow, with a brush in her hand but hadn't put a stroke for nearly half an hour. Instead she sat there daydreaming of Horatio. Three months has passed since they had parted but she missed him with every fiber of her existence…_I wonder if he misses me too or even thinks of me…_

A week before he has called her to inform her he was in a Greek island enjoying the famous Greek hospitality. And he has sent her postcards from every European country he had visited, as promised. But that didn't show anything…_I am crazy. I may only have feelings for him and anything else is in my imagination…_

She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't hear the car stopping in front of her house and was surprised by the soft knock on the door…Whoever it was she would sent him away. She was in no mood for company. But wasn't ready for what she faced opening the door. Horatio wearing a beige suit and green shirt, holding his sunglasses between his fingers and smiling at her.

"Hi." Said Horatio sweetly tilting his head.

Susan stood there looking at him unable to move or speak. Finally all she could utter was: "What are you doing here? I though you were in Greece."

"Well, I'm back. I've missed America but more I've missed you."

Susan couldn't believe her ears. He had missed her. And to thought he might have forgotten her…Shame on her!

The change of her feelings must have mirrored in her face because Horatio's smile broaden. "Can I come in or I must return to Greece?" teased her.

These words woke Susan from her lethargy. She grabbed him lightly by his shirt, pulling him in her arms while closing the door behind him.

"Of course you can…so I can give you a big American welcome."


End file.
